The present invention relates to a system for plugging a fibre optic cable into a fibre optic receptacle.
In particular, the present invention relates to a system for plugging a fibre optic cable into a joint closure, said fibre optic cable being provided with a cable adaptor.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a cable adaptor for plugging a fibre optic cable into a fibre optic receptacle, e.g. a joint closure.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of installing a fibre optic cable into a fibre optic receptacle.